Against his boat
by israelianbabe15
Summary: title kinda says it all... college makes me horny... ZIBBS... smut is probably gonna come in second chapter
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I'm kinda sitting in an 'abandoned' hallway in my university right now abandoned because most people have lectures right now and I'm sitting somewhere on the third floor, while most other students who have free time seem to be concentrating on the first two floors.

Anyway... since I have some time (4 damn hours) I thought I'd write some Zibbs :D which is always a good plan.

Years ago, Ziva David had learned how important it was to have a place to relax, no matter what country she was in, who she was working for. Her father had always had his office which seemed to be the one place even his family wasn't really welcome in Ari had always preferred parks and Ziva herself had always been most comfortable in her own room, at home, with Tali next door and her mother somewhere in the house.

Growing up she had never really felt that comfortable again and, even though it didn't seem to affect her instantly, she felt the effects after living like that for a while. Her own home didn't feel comfortable anymore. Her parents' house was empty now, her father working too much to ever really spend time at home. Her own apartment was horribly quiet and she was trained to always be alert, never trust anyone, therefor she didn't really sleep well either.

Moving to America not been a big change in that area. Her new apartment was just as quiet as the one in Israel and the people around her didn't seem any more trustworthy than others. The only place that made her feel safe was strangely enough the place where her brother had died, Gibbs' basement. This feeling of safety extended through the whole house and even onto his driveway.

That's where she found herself from time to time. On nights when the nightmares were worse than usual. She would just drive around for hours, trying to clear her head, reminding herself that this city was supposed to be safer than any other place she had ever lived in, ending up parked in front of his house. When she didn't choose driving, she went for a run and even though there was a large distance between her place and his she would always end up on his front porch. She never went in, though she was sure he knew about all of it, thinking he might actually want to talk it over with her, find a solution.  
She didn't need to talk it over. Those nights used to happen more frequently when she had just started at NCIS and now, after almost seven years, she only ended up there about once a month, sometimes less. To her, it wasn't worth mentioning.

ZibbsZibbsZibbsZibbs

He had seen her walk up to his porch again, for the second time this week, thinking about how it had become less in the last few years and how this seemed to be getting out of hand. If she came to his place again, he would have to talk to her about it, or maybe just keep her company, try to make her feel better. _Do or do not, there is no try. _The little Dinozzo in his head had obviously seen Star Wars too often.

Jethro knew that Ziva trusted him more than most others and she had made it clear that she felt safe in his house, in his company. Instinctively, he thought that he might be the only person who could really help her with this problem, whatever it was.

Standing in his living room, lights out, looking out of the window and watching his young israeli agent sitting on his porch, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he just went out there now and sat beside her. Of course she would be surprised and maybe not even happy, but he was sure somehow he would be able to help her.

A moment later, his front door opened and revealed a casually dressed Leroy Jethro Gibbs, walking towards his beautiful agent and sitting down next to her on the steps. Neither of them said a word and sat in silence for a while, thinking about what to say and who should start.

Without him noticing, she repeatedly looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. He was wearing a pair of old jeans, that she had seen on him before. _His backside looks really good in those, _she remembered smiling ever so slightly. His shirt was one of those gray NIS shirts he held onto, even though he must have some more recent NCIS shirts lying around. She remembered those, too, all of them. Every single shirt she had ever seen him wear in his basement. They all made him look even more handsome than any of his work clothes.

Smiling again, she took in his scent wood, sweat, coffee his basement always smelled like that, too. She took a deep breath, mostly to take in more of that sexy scent of his, but also because she felt ready to talk now. It was more of a cue for him to start, to ask something, and not a preparation to actually start this conversation herself.

Knowing what she wanted, needed, seemed to be his sixth sense.

"Couldn't sleep?"

It didn't really seem like a question to her, more of a conversation starter.

"No, I... I had a nightmare and when I woke up I could not stop thinking about it, so I could not go back to sleep. Thought I would go for a run."

"Don't see you running."

That made her smile. Stating the obvious there, aren't we?

"Ran here. Thought I'd take a break."

"Long break. Saw you sitting down.", a quick glance at his watch, "94 minutes ago."

"Maybe your porch is comfortable.

She was too tired to keep up the wall she had been building since she met him. It was designed to stop her from flirting with him, showing him the effect he had on her.

He just hoped that this flirting might be what she needed and went along with it, though he had to admit that he liked it.

"There are more comfortable places, more relaxing activities than sitting around."

"Like sanding a boat?" He couldn't possibly mean that.

"Yeah, sure, why not. Though that's probably not the most relaxing thing in the world. Still leaves a lot of room to think."

"You could show me anyway."

And just like that he got up from the steps and held out a hand to help her up. They went inside, of course just to work on the boat, though they both had a feeling it would not end there.

ZibbsZibbsZibbsZibbs

Half an hour later, down in his basement, Ziva was pressed between Jethro and his boat.  
They were sanding of course, what else but somehow she had a feeling that teaching someone how to sand a boat usually didn't involve being so close to them, covering their hands with your own, breathing on their neck and giving them goose bumps through that. But there he was, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, his upper body almost touching her back almost , his hands on hers, his breath on her neck. She felt the need to lean back against him and try to cuddle a little, but she didn't. Her head was still clear enough to make that rational decision. The flirting hadn't reached that level yet and she wasn't going to let it.

Jethro on the other hand had just started enjoying himself a little too much. The beautiful Israeli between him and his boat smelled like mango or something, sweet and exotic. Her hands were almost tiny in comparison to his and her neck just begged him to kiss it. Half a step closer and she would literally be pressed between him and his boat. But he, too, knew that he shouldn't take that step. She was his colleague, his friend, and so much younger than him. Besides, he couldn't imagine a scenario that would make her want him half as much as he wanted her. A woman like her could have any man she wanted, in what universe did HE have a chance? Sure she had flirted with him, out there on his porch, but she had heard her flirt with Tony on extremely more dangerous levels. She surely didn't consider this serious flirting, right?

With her voice a little lower than usually and a little out of breath, she said"This **is **pretty relaxing. What would have been the other thing? The more relaxing thing?"

His scent had obviously intoxicated her enough to make her bolder, so her body had just realized to not only go a level higher with the flirting, but also lean back against him a few inches more.

He was surprised by her sudden closeness and, even though there were still one or two inches between them, he could feel the heat radiating from her body.

Part of him wanted to take a step back and hide his soon to be obvious reaction, while another part of him wanted to close the remaining distance and make her feel just how big that reaction was.

"Well, the other thing..." She had now leaned back enough that her back actually touched his upper body and, in anticipation of their lower bodies to collide, he had gasped a little, making her smile brightly.

"The other thing is sex isn't it?" She said, still smiling, pressing herself against him completely.

He was completely unable to answer that, trying to concentrate on his breathing. Part of him still wanted to step away from her, send her home, but that part seemed to get weaker by the minute. She obviously knew what she was doing. Or maybe she was just as helpless as he was. A slave to their need, their attraction to one another.

It was obvious now, that they both wanted this equally much and, throwing all her doubts out the window, he turned her in his arms, pressed her against his boat and kissed her as if it was the last thing he would ever do.

TBC?

A/N: So apparently I have a much dirtier mind when I'm in university... is that a good thing? Abandoned hallways, sexy Scottish professors (well, one... and he isn't even old enough to be my father... which is kinda new for me... I usually feel attracted to men and women my parents' age... don't judge me... it might be Mark Harmon's fault... who is old enough to be my grandfather... )

Anyway... Hope you liked it!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Still sitting in University... same day... right after writing the first chapter... I'm in a writing mood... college is too much listening... no creative writing at all... I wanna become a writer goddamnit! Anyway... here goes:

The kiss lasted for what felt like forever and when they broke it off, they were both out of breath. They leaned their foreheads against each other, with their eyes still closed, and smiled brightly. No matter how difficult their lives might have been in the last few weeks, months, years, at this very moment they forgot everything around them.

It didn't feel like love, and even though they trusted each other more than anything and wanted each other so much that it was almost painful they didn't think it would ever really turn into love.

They both knew they needed each other as friends, teammates, family and now lovers there was no sense in denying it. Of course rule 12 had been made for a reason, but somehow Gibbs had a feeling that, if anyone could manage to separate private and professional life, it was the two of them.

Ziva had always known that Gibbs would be special to her. He was the first man she had ever trusted unconditionally, which surely was a good thing not only in the workplace, but would also prove useful in the bedroom. She knew he would be the first man who would ever get to be in control with her. Usually she preferred to be on top, to make all the decisions, but now she looked forward to being dominated by him for a while, just as much as she looked forward to dominating him at some point, making him scream her name over and over again.

Finally having enough oxygen in their blood to go on, Ziva put her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her and kissing him deeply. During the first kiss, his hands had already ended up on her hips and now he used them lift her off the ground enough to make her lock her legs around him. She was now trapped between him and his boat, not that she minded.

When his lips left hers and started traveling down her neck she let out a moan, showing him exactly how sensitive that one spot was. His hands started roaming over her body, finding the amount of clothes she was wearing deeply unsettling and therefor trying to get them off as soon as possible.

Her shirt came off a moment later and, feeling rather impatient herself, she helped him out of his own shirt a second later. They both took a moment to admire the view, but quickly turned back to undressing each other. There would be a better time for admiring later naked, sweaty later.

Her legs only left his hips long enough for him to take her pants off, along with her underwear why waste any time and for her to let his jeans and boxers fall to his feet.

_How the hell is she still wearing her bra?_ was all he could think, when her legs were back around his naked hips.

After solving that problem by taking off her bra faster than any other man had ever managed, he brought his lips to hers again. When the kiss deepened, Ziva moved one of her hands down his body and guided him into her.

TBC

A/N: Okay... I have to stop here... have to go to my next seminar... ugh... I don't want to...

But yeah... Be awesome readers and Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So... I'm sitting in a seminar right now... but I'm sitting in a corner and managed to turn a little, so nobody can see what I write... I hope... ugh... anyway... here goes:

The feeling of finally being buried deep inside of her was unbelievable. Holding still for a moment, letting her adjust to his length, he looked into her eyes. They were filled with a desire that resembled his own, surprise – most women had been surprised at this point, but his Ziver certainly looked the most beautiful in it – and love. Not the kind of love that would actually have them stay together forever – get married, have kids – the kind of love that showed him just how much she needed him. Not anyone – just him.

She must have seen the same in his eyes and, even though she was glad not to be the only one with those feelings, it scared her a little that they both were unable to resist the temptation. They had always been known to have complete control over everything, but this was out of their hands.

Their attraction had not been there from the beginning, at least not as strong. It had developed over time, until it wasn't possible to hide them anymore. They were out of control and the only way the two agents might be able to gain back the upper hand was for them to act on those emotions.

This was how they tried to explain the happenings of the night to themselves – losing control to gain back control – but in reality, they lost more control than they gained back.

Adjusting to his length had given her too much time to think, the rational part of her brain had somehow become more present again and Jethro could see that in her eyes. He too had started thinking, but having a beautiful, naked, young woman wasn't the right time to let his mind be in control of his body. He started kissing down her neck, his nose slightly buried in her hair, taking in her scent – mango-y – and the salty taste at the nape of her neck. All her doubts vanished when his lips reached that one sensitive part of her neck and she let out a low groan.

This little cue was all he needed to start moving again. Sliding out of her and back in a moment later.

She gasped at the realization that this was really not a dream – having thought that this would only ever happen in her sleep – but was quickly convinced that the main reason why this must be real was that it felt way better than any of her dreams had ever had. To her surprise, she could already feel her climax sneaking up on her, even though it usually took some time with other men.

When he felt her inner muscles tensing some more, he knew she was already close. Bringing his lips back up to hers, he kissed her passionately, trying to keep her from screaming too loud – his poor neighbors – and he brought one of his hands between them, stroking her clit slowly.

She came a second later, the rhythmic tensing of her inner muscles bringing him over the edge with her.

A/N: I can't believe my computer didn't know the word 'clit' … well... I'm still sitting in that seminar... should post this before I get on the train home... Yesterday I came home to 9 reviews on this story :D... THANK YOU! I love you all!

brook: I'm studying English Language/Literature and Philosophy... basically because my goal is to become a writer... In Germany, there is not a Major in writing, especially not English (and who wants to write German?) so yeah... all your comments made me smile :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I just finished an important homework and thought: Why not keep OpenOffice open and write a chapter :D... so here we go.

Chapter 4.

As their climaxes slowly wore off, rational thought began to creep back into their minds.

How had it been possible for them to loose control like that? Why couldn't they stop themselves?

Should they have stopped themselves? Would that really have been better?

Their attraction to one another had been so strong, too obvious to ignore. All that tension had to be relieved at some point. If they really had been able to keep their distance, to ignore it a few years longer, what would have happened to them? Could they have stayed friends? Would the team have suffered from it? Or would it just have vanished some time later?

It was clear that doing what they had done had been the only way to avoid future awkwardness, and difficulties for the team. Now they just had to figure out a way to get around the awkwardness and difficulties that would unquestionably result from their intimate encounter in the basement.

Picking up their clothes, which had landed all over the basement, and putting them on in the process, their minds were racing. Grabbing her bra from one of the shelves, Ziva thought that this might just have been a one time thing. But that thought left her mind quickly as she watched Jethro pick up his shirt from the floor. _He really does have a cute ass._ Was all she could think, which made it very clear that their sexual tension might have found some kind of outlet, but obviously hadn't vanished completely.

_So, definitely not a one time thing... _But what was it then? Maybe they could call it an affair, though that would have negative undertones like 'sleeping with the boss to get an advantage' or 'using each other just to satisfy their needs'. They did only satisfy their need, but not just any need – their need for each other. So it wasn't really an affair either.

Abby would probably want to call it a relationship, Ziva thought, getting her pants off of the boat. _When did he throw them up there? _But it didn't seem like a relationship either. They weren't in love, technically, they just felt attracted to each other and wanted to comfort each other.

Finally finding his pants, that had somehow ended up under the workbench, Jethro came to a conclusion.

"Friends with benefits.", he said, taking Ziva by surprise, "That's what Dinozzo would call it."  
This was the first thing any of them said after screaming each others names just minutes earlier, and even though they hadn't really started this conversation, he knew that she was thinking about this problem, too.

"You mean like... being there for each other as friends, but still acting on what is obviously there..."

"Exactly."

And from one second to another, they both accepted this new label, this new kind of relationship. It would still be a long way from here, with lots of conversations that would not dissolve as easily, but they were willing to try. Given their current emotional status, they didn't have any other choice.

They needed to be best friends for one another, because no other person would ever really understand any part of their lives and they needed each other sexually, because they just did. There was still no rational explanation for their feelings and they doubted that there would ever be one, but for now they didn't mind.

TBC?

A/N: meh... head ache... hope this chapter was good anyway... gonna watch Julia Louis Dreyfuss' new show now... or maybe Cold Case... because I promised myself to finish Cold Case until the end of this week... ah, life of a fangirl... wouldn't trade it in for anything though :D...

hope you liked it :D Reviews make me happy... and happy!me writes more ;)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: aaaand I'm sitting in university again :D... of course... so I thought I would write some more... (btw... I just ate the best strawberries ever!... just saying)

Chapter 5.

Weeks later, the team slowly began to see the change in their boss and his young Israeli.

Gibbs was suddenly drinking less coffee, even though the weeks seemed more stressful. He had also made a habit of arguing with Ziva a lot, in the elevator, for at least half an hour each time, several times a day. _What was that about? _Ziva hadn't even done anything to provoke him, at least not more than Dinozzo.

The Israeli herself had changed too, always bought coffee for the whole team when she went to get herself a smoothy – it would have seemed suspicious if she only got one for Gibbs. Besides that, she had started provoking Gibbs from time to time, which always sent her straight to the elevator.

In a way, their behavior seemed to be connected, but no matter how many times Dinozzo or McGee thought there might be something between the two other agents, they always ended up pushing that thought aside, thinking that would never be true. Ziva was way too young for the Bossman and he had rule 12. Even if that weren't a burden, Ziva was not a redhead – of course Gibbs would not be attracted to her. Abby had pointed out that the two of them were too much alike to ever fall in love with one another, while Ducky had managed to disagree with all their points.

The Medical Examiner had watched his best friends reactions to Ziva over the last few years, had seen little gazes between them, that had become more frequent in the last few weeks but still went unnoticed by the rest of the team. Ducky had seen the smiles Ziva had thrown in Jethro's direction over the last few days and he naturally assumed that whatever was going on between the two had gotten more intimate or more emotional.

One time he had seen Jethro putting his hand on Ziva's back when they walked out of the morgue and into the elevator. He obviously cared for her deeply, in a not-so-platonic way.

To the team, the doctor had merely pointed out that their arguments didn't really seem strong enough to completely reject the idea of a relationship between Ziva and Gibbs. The boss was still a very attractive man and they had seen women of all ages – some even younger than Ziva – flirt with him. Rule 12 might have been the biggest issue, but still, Gibbs and Ziva were known to break a rule from time to time, even if it was Jethro's own. Sure Ziva wasn't a redhead, but did they really think Gibbs would be that set in his ways. Hollis Mann hadn't been a redhead either and that weird psychiatrist hadn't been either. Ziva was a very beautiful woman – well worth breaking some habits and rules for her. And to Abby he said that the whole being alike thing might actually be the one thing that brings them closer.

Despite everything he witnessed between his best friend and the young agent, Ducky would never have guessed how right he was with his theory.

A few months later...

"Well, we kinda started out as... you know... friends... and at some point... you know... we just..."

"You mean friends with benefits? You know, Ziva, that never works!"

"Yeah, well, Abby... we realize that _now.", _she said, one hand on her belly, which was not quite flat anymore.

"It _did _work for a while, you know... It just changed.", Jethro added, smiling more brightly than most of them had ever seen him.

"So you knocked her up and can't really stop now, right?" That comment earned Tony a head slap from Abby and McGee. It obviously wasn't like that.

"You're just saying that because the Bossman is playing with the toy you always wanted but never got."

"Abby is right! And while we're at it: We have to tell you guys something, too."

The whole team went silent for a moment. Ziva smiled at Abby, knowing what was going to come next and Jethro almost looked as puzzled as Tony.

"We're kinda dating."

"And who is left for me? I mean... I'm hot, right? Now Ziva has Gibbs and soon the baby, Abby has McGee, and Palmer is still on his honeymoon. I can't believe I'm the only one who's not getting laid tonight."

"You're forgetting me, Dinozzo.", Ducky smiled into the round. His best friend finally seemed happy, whispering into his fiance's ear, his hand sliding over her belly. Abby and McGee were more of a surprise, Ziva was probably the only one who knew. She and Abby had become friends, Abby being the first one to actually figure out the whole pregnancy thing.

The group smiled at Tony, who still seemed lost in all the news, but somehow he didn't really look mad. He would surely find someone for his own, even if that someone would never be Ziva.

The End.

A/N: Yap, I said 'never'! Hope you liked the story... couldn't think of a better way to end it... Review please! :D


End file.
